Bleak Dawn
by icefiremistress
Summary: Not good at summaries. Harry and two friends go to Forks, WA looking for peace. They find that peace and something else that was unexpected. Rate M for later chapters. This is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

**Bleak Dawn**

A/N: this is my first ever story and I am not so sure I should put this up but my friend is making me so I hope everyone that reads this like it. And please review at the end?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, except the idea. The characters belong to J. K. Rowling and Stepenie Meyer respectively.

**Chapter 1**

"Harry, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Draco said.

He was standing at the bottom of a set of stairs in a huge house out in the woods in the city of Forks, Washington. He was waiting for the last of his housemates to get ready for school. He stood at a manly height of 6' 1". He had a swimmer's build, lean but not lanky. His platinum blond hair, which was usually down to between his shoulder blades, was contained in a simple yet sophisticated braid. He was wearing a silver silk button up shirt with an emerald green polyester vest over it. His black jeans looked to be painted on. He was also wearing some very modern, but fashionable lace up boots.

Standing next to him was a petite blond. She stood at an elegant height of 5' 4". Her long curly hair reaching the small of her back was thrown over one shoulder. She was wearing a bright blue ankle length skirt that matched her eyes perfectly, unless she was having a vision. Then they were a stormy blue. She was wearing a pastel green button up shirt. To complete her ensemble she was wearing a pair of very sensible boots. They were wedges, not stilettos.

"Draco Daws, stop being impatient! He will be down in exactly one minute," she told him firmly, while her eyes were returning from their stormy blue to their usual bright blue.

"Are you sure, Luna? We're going to be late for our first day of Muggle high school," he whined.

"Draco, you should know by now that you need to trust Luna's sight," Harry said while walking down the stairs.

Draco looked up at him. He felt sorry for Harry, although he would never tell the brunette that. He didn't feel like getting hexed. Draco was 6' 1", whereas his 'twin' as they were pretending to be was only 5' 6". That came from his time spent at his relatives. There was nothing to be done.

"Did you have to copy my look on the first day of school?" complained Draco.

Harry was wearing on outfit very similar to his own. Harry's shirt was emerald green polyester while his vest was silver silk. His black jeans were the same as Draco's except in a smaller size. His boots though were a pair of very old fashioned lace ups. His hair was the same length as Draco's when down, but he too decided to wear it in a braid.

"Well we are supposed to pose as twins," Harry shot back while grabbing his bag that was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Whatever. What took you so long anyway?" Draco asked while looking at his 'twin'.

"Couldn't find my boots," Harry stated flatly.

"Well, boys, can we go now?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, I guess," they said.

--------Meanwhile-------

The Cullens were getting ready for school when Alice got a glimpse of three new students that would impact her family greatly.

"Alice, why are you going through the Greek alphabet?" asked Edward.

"Never you mind. If we don't hurry up we will be late for school," she told him extremely happy. She couldn't wait until after school.

"Bye, Esme!" Alice said while dragging Jasper out of the house and over to Edward's silver Volvo. "Rose and Emmett already left."

"Okay. Have a nice day, dears!" She said while walking up to her office to do some painting.

Alice and Jasper were already in the car by the time Edward got outside.

"Why are you so impatient today?" He asked her.

"I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait and see," she said in a sing – song voice while leaning into Jasper's side.

------- Back with the Daws--------

"So, whose car should we take?" asked Harry.

"We should take mine," said Luna. She was pointing to the light blue'76 Camero with the black stripe down the hood.

"Why? Can't we just take the Aston Martin?" asked Draco. He really wanted to drive and Luna wouldn't let anyone touch her car let alone drive it.

"No. We need to make an impression to one particular group of people," she said firmly. She knew why he wanted to take the Aston; she didn't like anyone to drive her baby.

"Luna, why do we need to make an impression on the first day of school?" asked Harry not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait and see," she told him in a sing – song voice that drove her 'brothers' crazy.

"I hate it when you do that," Draco said while getting in to the passenger seat.

"Well let's go. We have like one minute to get to school," Harry said while getting comfortable in the backseat.

"Yes, let's go. Today is going to be some much fun," she giggled while peeling out of the drive way as soon as the garage door was up.

After a short half minute drive later, they found themselves pulling in to one of the few empty parking spots. Luna put the car in park and then all of them stepped out of the car simultaneously. Every student in the parking lot stopped what they were doing and just stared at the three new additions to the school's small population. All but one group of students were thinking the same thing, 'They are gorgeous. I wonder if they are related to the Cullens.'

When the crowd noticed that thee three were walking their way, they parted like the Red Sea to let them pass.

The three having noticed the stares, put on their pureblood personas and walked gracefully past the crowd like they weren't even there.

When they made it to the office, there was no one behind the desk, so they rang the bell.

"Yes, what is it?" called out this elderly woman's voice.

"We are here to pick up our schedules," Draco said.

"Oh, yes. Of course, I will be with you in a minute," they heard the voice say.

A few seconds later this elderly woman came out from a door behind the desk. Her already graying hair was starting to show white strand interwoven in it. From behind her librarian-like bi-focal glasses appeared kind hazel eyes. She looked to be about late 50's early 60's. She was wearing a sensible dress for this chilly November weather.

"What are your last names, dears?" she asked them.

"Daws," replied Draco. "My name is Draco Daws. This is my twin, Harry Daws. We are seniors. And this is our little sister, Luna Daws. She is a junior."

"Yes, of course. Here you are. You and your brother share every class except biology. He has chemistry," she said with a kind smile while handing over the schedules.

"Thank you," he said while taking the schedules and handing them to the other two.

"You are quite welcome. My, you are so very polite. I wish I met more young adults like you three. My name is Mrs. Pierce. You can come to me at any time if you have any questions. Oh! Before I forget, here is a map of the school so you won't get lost."

"Thank you. I don't mean to be rude but we need to head to class or we will be late," Draco said.

"Yes, of course. Hurry up now!" she said while trying to shoo them of to class in a very motherly manner.

With that they all headed to their respective classes.

--------Back to when they first arrived---------

The Cullens were utterly bored out of their minds. If they could, they probably would have died of boredom by now. Rosalie was filing her nails while Alice was painting hers an odd color. Edward and Jasper were rereading a book each for what seemed to be the millionth time. Emmett was listening to a football game on the radio.

They didn't notice when the trio showed up but they did notice when all of the students stopped in their tracks to stare at something.

They found out that they were staring at a beautifully painted '76 light blue Camero. Rosalie stopped fiddling with her nails to admire the hard work that the owner must have put into the car to make it look like it just came of the assembly line.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were watching the three people that got out of the car and made a beeline for the office. And Alice was smirking, not even stopping what she was doing to look and the new comers.

"Why are you smirking? You didn't even see the new kids. Unless…..," Edward trailed off.

"I'm not telling. Just wait until biology," she told him while grabbing her bag and getting out of the car. Everyone followed to do the same. While doing this, Edward was trying to probe her mind but all he got was the Greek alphabet.

"Edward stop probing and go to class!" she told him while pushing him in the direction of his first class.

Edward scowled at her and walked off to biology.

--------- Back to Draco on his way to biology---------

When Draco got to the biology classroom, he saw that he was the last person to enter. He went straight up to the teacher's desk and handed him his schedule. The teacher looked at it and then up to Draco and then to the class.

"Well, class, it seems we have a new student. This is Draco Daws," he told the class. "Is there anything you would like to share with the class, Mr. Daws?"

"I'm from London. I moved here with my twin brother and younger sister," Draco said impassively.

"Okay, thank you for that. Well the only seat that is available is the one next to Mr. Cullen," the teacher pointed to the only empty seat while handing Draco back his schedule.

Draco took it and made his way to the seat next to the boy who looked like he could sleep for a year and it still wouldn't have been enough. When he sat down he noticed though he wasn't like other boys; this Cullen kid was just like him.

It seemed that Edward came to the same conclusion because he uttered one word, "Why?"

"Change of scenery. If you want to know more you are going to have to meet me and my siblings after school," Draco stated so softly that if Edward wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have heard it.

"Fine," Edward ground out.

"Fine," Draco said mockingly. They didn't say a word to the other for the rest of the period.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class, Edward grabbed his thing and practically ran out of the classroom. Draco just shook his head and got up and left with the rest of the class.

For the rest of the day none of the three saw any of the Cullens until lunch. The trio walked into the lunch room, got the exact same thing for lunch, and sat in the corner of the lunchroom. When they saw the Cullens walk in, Luna waved Alice over.

"Alice, it is so good to finally meet you," Luna said while giggling at her brothers' confused faces.

"I feel the same way, Luna," Alice said while also giggling at her siblings' confusion.

"Wait, back up! Luna, you knew that we were going to have this confrontation and you didn't warn us!" said Harry remembering what Draco told him after 1st period.

"You knew there were people like us coming here and you decided not to tell us?" Jasper asked his wife.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist. I didn't tell you because I knew that as soon as you knew there were others here like us. His is going to be our only chance to make friends with people just like us," Luna said in the tone they both recognized all to well. It was her putting-her-foot-down-and-that's-that-and-no-room-for-argument tone. The boys knew that they weren't going to win so they just gave up.

"What Luna said is true for us except you lot would want to eliminate any possible threat to procure the safety of the family. You don't have to worry. They don't pose a threat," Alice said in the same kind of tone. Jasper knew that if he argued, he would be staying in the dog house for quite a long while.

"Okay, fine. We still need to talk after school," said Rosalie huffing in annoyance.

"I agree with blondie," said Draco smirking.

"Why are you calling me blondie when you yourself are blond?" she asked with a sneer.

Harry interrupted Draco just as he was about to answer, "That's just how he is. You get used to it after awhile," he said with a shrug.

Draco was about to make a comment to his twin, when the bell rang and they didn't hear the scurrying of the student's feet as they tried to make their way to class on time. The two groups looked up and they found out that the whole lunchroom was staring at them open-mouthed.

"I think we shocked their poor human brains at the way the infamous Cullens are just chatting away with the new kids," Emmett said letting loose a booming laugh that shocked everyone out of their daze. The students all rushed to class barely on time for the tardy bell.

"We will meet you in the parking lot after school," Alice and Luna said together. "Jinx!"

They both started to giggle again while walking off to the rest of their classes.

* * *

A/N: this note is for future reference; if you want to see what each of the characters cars look like then you can go to my website locate in my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They all met up in the parking lot as soon as the bell rand signaling the end of the school day. Edward went straight to his car not bothering to talk to anyone.

"At whose house should we have this talk?" asked Harry.

"We should have it at their house because their coven leader should be present," said Luna.

"That's fine with me. We will follow you in our car," said Draco while heading to the Camero and getting in the back seat. Harry followed his twin's example and got into the back, already knowing what was going to happen.

"Why did both of them get into the back seat?" asked Emmett not noticing how his wife was looking at the car.

"This is why; Rosalie would you like to ride with us?" asked Luna with a knowing smile.

"Yes, I would like that. How much horsepower does is have?" Rosalie asked while making her way over to the car while talking to Luna about this, that, and the other about the car.

Jasper and Emmett watched amazed. They had never seen Rosalie warm up to someone so fast. Alice was smiling while walking back to the Volvo, that Edward already started, and getting in the backseat waiting for Jasper to get in the car.

"We'll see you back at the house," Jasper told Emmett. Emmett nodded and made his way to his olive green 2009 Jeep Wrangler Limited X alone.

Edward pulled out of the parking lot and raced off with Emmett hot on his heels. Luna pulled out still talking to Rose, she gave her permission to call her that, about cars and every once in awhile she was given directions on how to get to the house.

About a minute later the three cars pulled into the long driveway that would lead up to the house. They all put their cars in park and made their way up to the front door and went inside.

"Esme, we have some guests," Alice called out. "Is Carlisle home?"

"No, but he just got off. He should be home soon," she said while coming down the stairs. She looked to the group standing behind her children, and smiled. "Welcome to our home. Can I get you anything?"

"Esme, they aren't human. They are like us," Edward said.

"Oh, well still you are welcome. Come sit down while we wait for my husband to get here," she said while leading them to the living room. The Daws family sat on one couch while the others occupied different areas of the room. When everyone was settled, the front door opened indicating the last member of the Cullen family was home.

"Esme, why is there a car I've never seen before in the driveway?" he asked before he entered the living room. When he finally did, he stopped in his tracks and stared at the three new people sitting on one of the couches.

"Oh! Hello. I wasn't aware that we were having company. My name is Carlisle. I see that everyone else has been introduced, but would mind telling me your names?" he asked very politely.

"Actually dear, they just got here seconds before you so we haven't had time for introductions, but we can do that now. I think our family should start," she told him.

"That is a good idea. My name is Carlisle Cullen and I was turned ….." he went on to explain his turning and his discovery of surviving on animal blood. He then went to explain how he perfected controlling his bloodlust and how it doesn't bother him now. Then he told of how he started to get lonely about a hundred years ago so he contemplated on creating a companion. His first test was Edward. That was where Edward picked up the story.

"When Carlisle found me, I was 17 and dying from the Spanish Influenza….." he told them his story of how his mother begged Carlisle to save her boy. When he woke up three days after being bitten, he rebelled against Carlisle and his way of surviving. That rebellion lasted for 10 years. During those years he only preyed on the evil humans, like murderers, rapists, ect. When he got over that way of thinking he went back to Carlisle only to find that he had found Esme who treated him like a son. This is where Esme took over.

"When Carlisle found me, I was lying in the morgue after jumping from a cliff after my new baby died," she said. She had given birth to a baby girl and only a few days later she had died. In a daze of grief and despair, Esme numbly through herself off of a cliff. Instead of being taken to the hospital to be treated, her rescuers took her straight to the morgue. That is where Carlisle found her barely alive. He bit her and saved her. When she woke up, she looked at him and they both knew that they had found their other half. A few years later Edward came back and they were introduced and she started to call him her son. Then later Carlisle and Esme saw how lonely Edward was so they set out to find a companion for him. That is where Rosalie took over.

"My story is not a very happy one," she told them solemnly. She spoke of how she was the most sought after girl of her time. Every guy wanted to marry her and every girl wanted to be her. She told them of her father, a manager of a very prosperous bank and how she could have anything she wanted. She spoke of her mother who stayed at home to take care of her younger siblings. She told them of her first meeting with the president of the bank's son, and how soon after that they were engaged. Then a few days before their wedding he and some of his friends ganged up on her and deflowered her and left her to die in the streets. That was when Carlisle found her and brought her back to his home and changed her hoping that she would be a perfect match for his son. When she was coherent on the third day, she despised what she had become. She found solstice in knowing that she could get her revenge against her ex and his friends. She picked them off one by one until the ex was the only one alive. She took her revenge against all the wrongs he had done to her and killed him. After that she was mad at Edward for awhile because everyone still wanted her and he didn't. Then one day when she was out hunting she saw Emmett getting mauled by a bear and when she saw his face she knew that she couldn't let him die, so she saved him and trekked the hundred miles back to Carlisle and told him to change him and they have been together ever since. Emmett took over from there.

"Well I don't really have anything fun to add," he told them how he was just hunting for sport and came across a bear just waking from hibernation. He decided to go down with a fight. Just as he thought that the end was near, this angel appeared out of nowhere and saved him. After that he passed out, but when he came to there was that angel again. And they have been together ever since.

"Well, now it is my turn!" Alice said happily. She told them that she can't remember anything of being human. Her first memory was waking up in a mental institution. From there she just followed her visions and they first led her to Jasper. Then they led them both to a family that would help and except them. She told them that she just showed up and asked which room was hers. They all laughed at that.

"Well I guess it's my turn," said Jasper. He told them that he was the youngest major in Texas during the Civil War. He was helping to evacuate this town when he came across these three young girls. He knew that they weren't from the town because he defiantly would have remembered three very beautiful girls. The ring leader was the one who changed him. He found soon after that that he had a talent for influencing someone's emotions. After a few years of doing her bidding, he began to tire of that lifestyle so he traveled with a friend and his mate. But then he began to feel like the proverbial third wheel, so he went to forge his own path until he came to this tavern. He walked in and there she was.

"She told me 'You kept me waiting. I thought I'd missed you,'" he said looking fondly at Alice.

"And you like a Southern gentleman ducked your head and said 'Sorry ma'am,'" she said while hugging him around the waste. "And we have been together ever since. Now it's your turn."

"Fine, I'll start. My name is Draco Daws. I used to be Draco Lucis Malfoy," he said with contempt. He went on to say that his past was much like Rosalie's. When he was eleven, he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Wait, there's no such thing as wizards, are there?" Carlisle interrupted him with a look of astonishment.

"Yeah. Anyway-," he was interrupted again.

"Can you show us something?" asked Emmett looking very much like a kid in a candy store.

"Sure," Draco said with a smirk while turning to glance at Harry.

"Oh, no. No no no. No, Draco don't you dare," Harry told him firmly.

While waving his hand at Harry, he said the incantation 'Wingardium Leviosa' which lifted him several feet in to the air.

"Draco! Pardon this ladies. Draco, if you don't put m down this instant, I'll hex your balls off!" Harry shouted.

Draco gulped and set him down gently. While this was happening, Luna and the Cullens were laughing their asses off.

When everyone calmed down, Draco went on with his story. When he got there he met the infamous Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World. He tried to befriend him but was denied. So they became rivals all up until 7th year. During those 7 years, Draco started to change. H didn't like the world that his father and his father's master were trying to bring about, so he decided to fight for the light. But what made him fully change side was that he found out that his father was going to give him to Voldemort as a victory present for the dark winning the war. Before the final battle, Harry and him made peace and became friends. During the final battle, he was bitten by a rouge vampire, but he didn't have time to worry about the transformation, so he ignored it.

Again he was interrupted, "What do you mean 'you ignored it'?" Edward asked shocked. For him the pain was unbearable.

"Well, when you've had so many Cruciatus Curses thrown at you and it's a miracle that you are still sane, the pain is nothing," Draco said with a shrug.

"The 'what' curse?" Esme asked, worry etched on her features.

"It's a torture curse. It can cause pain throughout your entire body. If used repeatedly for too long of a time, it can cause insanity," Draco said like it was no big deal. He went on with his story. When the battle was over, he found the Dark Lord dead, Harry and Luna also bitten by the rouge vampire, and the Ministry trying to cart them off to Azkaban 1) for being Dark Creatures and 2) because the Ministry felt like it. The three of them got away and disappeared finally ending up here.

"Well, now it's my turn," said Luna. She told them about how most of her life she was with out a mother. She told them that her mother died in a freak potions accident. She told them of her father who ran the Quibbler a magazine that tried to print only the truth. It is now shut down because her father was arrested for printing 'false truths about the Ministry'. She told them about how she was picked on in school because she would 'sprout random nonsense', as people called it. No one took the time necessary to figure out that the random nonsense was actually visions. That is until she met Harry Potter. After that she became his personal Seer. After her and Harry became friends, she was introduced to Draco. She said that they hit it off, and became as close as siblings. She told them that one night she had a vision showing that the weasel and the ferret would one day marry.

"WHAT!? There is no way in hell that THAT is going to happen!" Draco said and if he could, he would be red with what some would call anger but it was actually embarrassment.

"Draco, Luna is never wrong," snickered Harry.

"Yes, Draco, be quiet and let me finish my story," Luna said calmly and patiently. "And apologize for the language."

"Fine, m'sorry," he mumbled while pouting.

"Where was I?" she asked.

"You just had a vision about a ferret and a weasel getting married. What I don't understand is how it pertains to humans much less Draco," said Esme.

"Oh 'Ferret' was Draco's nickname in school because in fourth year one of our professors turned him into a ferret. Weasel was one of my friends. His name is Ron Weasley," said Harry while getting a depressed look. Luna turned and snuggled into his side, silently offering comfort. She then began her story again. After she had that vision, the castle started to shake. Hogwarts was under attack! She told them she raced outside and caught up with Harry and Draco. The three of them started to look around for Voldemort, but then something bit into each their necks. She felt the pain but didn't let it stop her as she continued to defend the two people who meant the world to her. She saw Harry run off and she let him go. He had a job to do so she all she could to help everyone else. Just as dawn broke through the clouds, all of the Death Eaters loyal to Voldemort passed out. The Dark Lord was dead! She, Draco, and Harry barely had enough time for that to register before they were almost arrested because 1) they were no classified as Dark Creatures and 2) Harry killed someone, so they ran and have been on the run until they came here.


End file.
